


She

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, the death of earth-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel is on earth-2 visiting tommy in the police precinct (bc he was all evil) and she's in love with dinah like a lot so seeing earth-2 dinah is like woah
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	She

Laurel strode into the police station, walking a little faster than usual. This wasn't going to be fun, but it had to be done. Her nerves were amplified by the building she'd just willingly entered. Police stations didn't used to bother her, but considering most of the cops swarming around her would want her dead if they knew how she spent her nights, well she wasn't feeling totally comfortable.

Besides, Dinah was here. Well, not _her_ Dinah-

-Shit. She had to stopping thinking that way. Dinah simply wasn't hers.

But she looked like Dinah, and sounded like Dinah, so even though the two were nothing alike, Laurel's stupid body couldn't tell the difference.

She winced when her heart rose at the sight of Dinah bent over her desk, scribbling furiously. Laurel closed her eyes for a second, then kept walking, headed to the interrogation rooms.

She held up the visitor pass she had clipped to her belt when she got there. It was stolen of course, but the cop on duty didn't even look at it, he just yawned and waved her in. 

Tommy was there, still in his Dark Archer outfit, hands cuffed in front of him. His face was beat to hell, but Laurel could still see the guilt written all over it. Oliver was always so good at those guilt-inspiring hero speeches.

"Laurel," he whispered.

She walked over and took a seat in the chair in front of him.

"I'd say I'll visit you in prison but I'm sure your dad will get you off with a warning," she joked.

He still didn't meet her eyes. "I don't deserve it this time."

Laurel didn't disagree.

"I'm sorry I used you," he said. "You must feel so hurt and betrayed."

Laurel shrugged. "Not really."

She looked through the window into the precinct where not-Dinah was packing up to go home.

"There's only one person who can really hurt me and she's not here."

Dinah turned and their eyes met. Laurel's heart skipped a beat and she forced herself to look away.

"She?" Tommy asked, with a smug grin on his face.

Laurel met his eyes with a playful glare. "If you say that's hot I'll break your knee."

He grinned and raised his hands in surrender as best he could with his hands chained to the table. "I would never!" he said, in mock offense.

Laurel stood up to leave.

"Don't die," she said, turning serious. He nodded in response.

She walked out into the hallway and spotted Oliver and Diggle. She figured she would just wait in the shadows until they left, considering they'd already said their goodbyes.

As she waited, phones started going off everywhere. She stepped into the main room to see what was happening and saw it: particles, similar to the ones around a breach, surrounding them and closing in.

She watched in horror as Dinah was swallowed up by them.

She ran over to Oliver and Diggle, and they disappeared into the portal together, away from the earth that needed her.


End file.
